Don't wake me up
by CrissyD9
Summary: Green decides to wake Leaf up early, what will the consequences be? Rated T for some strong language.


**Help, I can't stop writing Pokemon ship Fanfiction! **

**May: Oh lord!**

**Not about you anime guys! About the game people! I have no clue what to write anymore! -emotional break-down -**

**N: White, what is she doing?**

**White: I think it's that time of the month...**

**Silver: Girls -huffs-**

**A-anyway... This story is LeafxGreen**

**Green: Why is it our turn!?**

**Because I said so! We need more GreenXLeaf Fluffyness.**

**Leaf and Green: Ugh...**

**Anyways, on with the story~!**

Leaf was generally a good person. Pokémon loved her, people looked up to her, and she had her friends. Though, even people who have only met her 5 minutes before their friendship started knew never to wake her up early in the morning. The only person who's been daring enough to try, and somehow managed to survive, was Green.

_"I don't need to try and control yo-" _ Her ringtone went off. It was 7:30 in the morning God damnit! Her eyes showed pure hatred when she knew who's ringtone that was. She was literally growling. "WHAT?" She spat

"Aw, did I wake poor little Leafy up to early~?" A snide voice said through the speaker. She could sense him smirking through the poke-gear. It had recently been updated so certain ringtones could be set. After Leaf was through with him, he would regret setting one.

"Green... You better hide because as soon as I wake up later I'm going to kick your ass into a lake full of rampaging Gyarados!" She exclaimed, hanging up the phone.

"Geez..." He said, putting his poke-gear into his pocket. "I know she gets pissed when you wake her up to early, but not that pissed..." he finished, his voice trailing off. His well known smirk along with a mischievous look washed over his face. "Time to give Leafy a little bit of a wake-up call~" He said in a sing-song voice.

"How dare that jerk wake me up!" she said, punching her pillow. She quickly got over her little tantrum and wrapped herself under her blankets. In seconds she was sleeping, but not as heavily as normal. For a second she thought she heard footsteps on her balcony but she quickly dismissed the thought. Little did she know, Green was scheming.

"Pi Pigiotto..._You do know she's gonna kill you..." _ His Pigiotto said, slightly embarrassed by his trainer's stupidity.

"Nah, I've got you as my get-away!" He replied, lightly scratching the Bird-Pokemon's head. He scooped up the bucket of water he had next to him and he carefully opened the door. Little did he know that it closed and locked behind him.

He looked at her for a bit, well, gawked at her. Even if she was a grump in the morning, she actually looked good. Her usually straight hair was waved, and the edges of her bangs were flipped upward. He shook his head and dismissed any thought of her and how nice she looked.

He tiptoed towards the foot of her bed. He smirked as he positioned the bucket of water in his hand. This was gonna be great.

"Here's Greeny!" He yelled as he chucked the bucket of cold water at the sleeping girl. You could hear her scream in fright and anger as Green ran for the door. He tried to twist the knob, but it was locked. His eyes widened in fear. He had no way out, he was gonna die!

"Hehe... The locks in my house are special... 'Greeny'" Leaf said, eyes hidden by the shadow caused by her hair. She wore a loose light blue- tank top and orange Shorts. " If they're unlocked on the inside, they're unlocked on the outside and they stay that way... but if I lock the inside the outside stays unlocked so whoever got in, can't get out... SO I CAN KICK THEIR ASS!" She yelled, leaping at Green's throat.

She was straddled on his waist, hands wrapped around his throat. His first reaction was utter terror. His second reaction was to fight back. He, being the stronger, quickly flipped them so he was sitting on her back.

"GREEN! GET OFF ME SO I CAN KILL YOU!" she yelled, squirming around trying to get out from under him.

"Hmmmm... Let me think about that... Nope!" He exclaimed, smirk on his face. Though he was enjoying being the winner, he felt bad for her. He did soak her and wake her up early... but his thoughts were cut short when he felt hands wrapped around his throat again.

"AHA!" She yelled. She had somehow managed to flip herself and now had her hands wrapped around his throat. She pulled him downwards, hoping to stop him right in front of her face. Unfortunately, Green was weak and she pulled with too much force...

"Mph!" Was the only thing you could hear from Green. What was this Pesky girl doing!? Was she trying to kill him or make out with him. He felt a spark on his lips and felt his face go hot, and was sure Leaf felt the same thing. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. Both of their eyes closed as they continued kissing.

"Pig Pigiot Pigiotto..._what an odd day..._" He said as he turned away from the window and flew away.

Leaf broke the kiss and looked at him with a small smile. "Well...That...That was very unexpected..." She said, looking straight at him without a blush.

He felt his cheeks start to burn. "Y-yeah... "he said quietly. "I...I liked that..." He finished, even quieter.

Leaf was the one with the smirk now. "You're starting to act like Yellow you know... Look, you're even all red like a tomato~" she said, poking his nose.

He pouted. "And you look like shit." He said trying not to laugh. Though she didn't look like normal Leaf, to him she still looked nice. But, who was a Green that didn't tease Leaf at every chance he got? Definitely not the Green everyone else knew and loved.

Leaf frowned "Well I wouldn't look like shit if you hadn't suck into my house and freaking dumped cold water all over me..." She said, punching his.

"Well, If I hadn't we wouldn't have kissed~" He said, arrogance dripping from his words.

Though Leaf or Green both wouldn't admit it to each other, they really did Like what happened because of Green's stupid Prank

**So fluffy I might die~ I've never really written this kind of Fluff before, and it was fun~! See ya next story, Review please! Peace out!**


End file.
